Can't Take It In
by Imaginary Owls
Summary: Oh, Empty my heart. I've got to make room for this feeling... It's so much bigger than me. I never understood why it was that I came along with them, at least at first, I didn't think I was anyone special nor did I think had much worth at all, I was severely wronged. All it took was a reminder of the lion in my bedroom and deep bond I share with a friend. Eventual Peter/OC


**A/N: Ah, yes hello~ I know it's been far too long since anyone has really heard of me, I've just been busy with school work and such... and well... this has been lingering in my notebook for a while and I decided to type it up and upload it onto here. I am kinda banned from the computer...soo updates wont be so much. Sorry to all Gravity's Momentum fans! ;_; I feel bad but I have not abandoned it yet! I just..have to find my Shiro muse again.**

**Now, yes I know Ariella does not seem like a 1940's era name but towards the end it will explain why I chose it :) I also know that there are many fanfics out there that have a girl who stays with the Pevensies and gets sent away with them etc etc. I know. I've read like nearly all of them! However I've added my own twists for this character in example: She is not the Guardian of Narnia like I've seen in a lot of fanfics. If you would like to know more about her, then you'll just have to wait and read :)**

**Now, I'm going to put this disclaimer out there now: Anything that is related to World War 2, as in Military Officials or Branches of military service in WWII that is mentioned in this story are all fact. I've used actual Military Officials in this story to try and make it seem more real from Ariella's point of view. I also am putting some of my own personal experiences in here as well (mainly when it comes to military and war and all that jazz) because I come from a military family and all this is real to me. Anyway off track, any and all things having to deal with WWII (except for fictional characters such as Mr. Pevensie and Ariella's parents) are all in fact real. I've done research for this :3 ( I am also a nerd so...hah!)**

**Official Disclaimer: All Characters, Places, Events belong to C.S. Lewis where as Ariella, her parents and her past and being all belong to me! And the idea I have for her (that you all will see later on) belong to me too :3 happy reading!**

* * *

"Ariella!" A female voiced called my name, I stood from my bed and walked down the stairs to see my mother standing before me. "Sweetheart, there is something I must talk to you about." my mother looked sad, and her voice complimented the grim look on her face. I didn't like that look, the last time I saw that look was when my father got called off to fight in the war months ago. I watched my mother walk into the our sitting room, I stayed on the stairs for a moment, preparing my self for the horrid news to come. Slowly, I began making my way our sitting room; I saw my mother sitting on the sofa and a letter was unfolded on the coffee table in front of her. When my eyes fell upon the paper I thought for a moment my heart had stopped and the only thing I could think was: My father has been killed! My knees felt weak and my hands began shaking. "Dear, please have a seat." My mother wasn't crying...why wasn't she crying!? That letter says that father is dead, so why isn't she crying? I did what she told me, and slowly I made my way to sit upon our love seat, directly across from her on the other side of the coffee table. "Sweetheart, I've...I've been called off to work for the Woman's Royal Naval Service."

I couldn't breathe, I was sure my heart had stopped and well... I couldn't believe my ears. My mother was being taken away from me, just like my father had and the chances of their return were very slim. "What.." that was all I could say. Taking deep breaths I tried to calm my nerves. "When are you.. when do you have to leave?" I asked in a small, quiet voice.

"Tomorrow Morning." I felt like a bomb had landed on my heart, everything had been blown into pieces. "I know it is very sudden, but they really need all the help they can get." I nodded, I understood but... a part of me didn't want her to go. "I've already asked Mrs. Pevensie if it was alright if you could stay with them for the time being. At least until I've returned." My mother informed me.

"If you return..." I mumbled sadly. I didn't mind the Pevensie's, they were very nice people, I especially enjoy playing with the youngest: Lucy. I was in the same class as the eldest: Peter. I liked Peter well enough, he was always kind and polite to me growing up so I saw no need to dislike him; although it wasn't until our fathers were drafted was when Peter became a constant in my life. I always walked to school with him and his siblings, ate with him at lunch time and when the day had ended I would walk home again with him and his family; sometimes the two of us would even do our homework and studies together. I knew at first it was because our fathers were both drafted at the same time, and were in the same platoon together, and Peter had thought a little comfort among eachother would be a good idea. I agreed. I don't know what state I would be if I hadn't anyone to go talk to that was around my age. As the weeks went by Peter and I became friends, not really close but we weren't distant. I liked our friendship greatly.

"Ariella, do not talk like that." My mothers hurt voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I,, shyly, looked at her face, her blue eyes were showing me how hurt she was about my doubt. It wasn't doubt, it was a possibility. "I will come home to you. I promise." My mother promised me in her sternest,, strongest voice, yet I couldn't believe her. I almost told her that she shouldn't make promises she couldn't keep but I knew that if I did I would hurt her even more. "now, I want you to go and pack your things. The Pevensies are meeting us at the train station." I nodded, standing up I slowly made my way out of the room, up the stairs and into my room. I whipped my eyes and began packing my things with the suitcase that was beside my bed. I walked over to my vanity and I stared at my self in the mirror for a moment, I looked pitiful. My eyes looked like they were going to start over flowing with tears any moment now. I didn't particularly like how I looked but I didn't hate my appearance either. I just... looked odd. When I told my father about my insecurities he told me that the moment he saw me as a baby he knew instantly what my name shall be: Ariella. He told me it was the female form of Ariel which meant Lion of God in Hebrew. He also told me that was what I looked like. A Lion. He always called me his Little Lion and I guess I can see why.

With my high cheek bones and semi-rectangular and semi-circular face, and my nose. I happened to like my nose, it wasn't too big or too small, nor was it too skinny or too fat. It was a perfect nose, a perfect nose fit only for me. However, the combination of my cat shaped eyes and bland colored hair seemed to make my appearance all more lion like. My hair wasn't really blonde nor brown, nor was it red or ginger; it was a sandy color that appeared to have a slight copper tint to it in the sunlight (like it does right now from the sun peaking through my curtains across the room) and then in the shade my hair appeared to be a simple, dull light brown. My eyes, however how much I dislike the shape (they always seem too uneven for my tastes) I couldn't deny how pretty the iris's were. My eyes were green, a dull dark green but what made them grand was the flecks of ember you could faintly see when one really looked close.

Sighing, I leaned away from the mirror and continued packing my things. I reached into my small jewelry chest and picked up a necklace I've had since forever; I placed it around my neck and when I looked up in the mirror I gasped, and my eyes went wide. There stood behind me was a grand lion, just infront of my window and the sun rays were beaming behind him. For a moment I felt my heart grow light and I felt a familiarity to it. I quickly looked behind me and it wasn't there, but when I turned to the mirror he was still standing there. I gave him a peculiar look, I was going to ask him if he was real and what he was doing here but it seemed that he could read my mind. With a slight nod of his giant head he spoke to me in a deep, enchanting voice.

"In due time, my dear one. In due time." With that I turned around and he wasn't there and when I looked in the mirror he was gone.


End file.
